Tomodachi Life: Their Story
by OneSweetFanFictor
Summary: This is a story about how my island, HeartLake Island, started, and...how it ended. One of my depressing stories. ESPECIALLY the last chapter. Don't like Tomodachi Life? Don't read. Don't like me? Don't read. Don't like Fanfic? THEN WHY THE F @#K ARE YOU HERE! Sorry.. Anyways..enjoy!
1. Hello, Island Hello, Lookalike

**How their story started.**

A girl was in a boat a warm June morning. She woke up and looked around her. "What..who am I? What am I?" She says startled . "WHERE am I?" She noticed that she was in a boat, but the boat wasn't moving. She started to row it. It took her hours and hours of rowing, with occasional stops, but then she finally found land. She look excited. for it was noon when she got there. She danced around, happy to find land after what seemed like a lifetime at sea. She went to the sandy beach and started making sand castles. It was at that moment she saw in the corner of her eyes a building. She got up and abandoned her sand castles. She started walking towards the building. As soon as she got into the office, she got scanned. She saw an elevator . She walked into it. Without pressing a button, the elevator moved upward. She was soon pushed into an apartment by the elevator wall. She walked into the empty room and looked up. She saw a girl who looked just like her, but a different version. "Hi!" The girl said. "Hey. You look just like me!"

After I say this she smiles. She then fills something out. My name. My dob. And the year I was born. I seem confused. Why was she choosing my again, I do look like her. I must have the same features as her. I then spit out the words, "I'm hungry!" What the?! I didn't want to do that. But I am very hungry. Then, almost immediately, a present box appears on my right side. I want to turn to look at it. But something is holding me back. She then presses the button and leaves. I then fall after trying to move out of my stuck body. What is going on? What kind of mouse trap have I been caught in? And my face. Why was it stuck in a smile? The girl then comes back and something makes me stand back up. She presses my thought bubble. "I sure am hungry!" I say. She then leaves again, but I am still standing. Why am I being forced to things that I don't want to do?! I try to scream. But that something is still controlling me. I see a plate of pancakes on my left side. they look delicious. I reach out for them, but she can't see this. Why? I am stuck. She then moves the plate towards me. I eat it. Even the plate. The pancakes were good, but they plate gave me a funny feeling. I wanted to say I feel sick, but I jump up in a happy motion. She laughs and says, "I actually prefer waffles!"


	2. A few weeks

It's been a few weeks. My lookalike has given me gifts and more places on the has also been creating more and more people in town hall. I've started to notice how controlling my lookalike can be. But I shake it off. She wants the best for all of us, I'm sure. Hopefully that's the truth... I think about telling one of my friends on the island that I love him. But, I'm not sure if my lookalike will allow that to happen. Soon enough,she comes to the island looking down on she sees my apartment window, she screamed happily. I wonder what she is so happy about. She presses my apartment window,and I immediately stand up,with a great big smile on my face. Then it leaves. I didn't do that. "I've got a on my mind..." I say . _What_? _I don't want her to know that_! I think. But, I can't do anything about it. I tell her about my love for that one friend. Mason.. She smiles. I blush under my metaphorical face mask. _That's what she was so excited_ for...I ask her where to tell him and how to tell him. "Yeah yeah! Whatever!" My lookalike says. I'm kind of hurt after that. She gets me dressed into casual, but cute, clothing. We both head to the café. I get so nervous.. After seconds of waiting, I tell him. I act desperate. I wanted to act cute but, unfortunately, I don't own my life.

He nods and smiles. He said yes! I go home with my lookalike and we both dance around. For once I get to express my own feelings. I'm finally out of my cage I call a body. But as soon as it started, it ended. After I thank her, she gives me a new outfit and a camera. I take a picture of my friends at the amusement park. I call it a stupid and ridiculous name. My lookalike doesn't seem to care. She gives me a 10/10. I suddenly loose my happiness. She's lying to me...I act happy and thankful, but I think more about it. _Why did she lie to me?_ She leaves and goes to Mason's apartment window. I let out of my shell once more. I walk around my apartment confused. _No, no. Maybe she wanted to keep me happy after having a new boyfriend._ Just then, someone knocks on my door. It's my friend, Jailia. Ah, some company to keep me happy. "I heard about you and Mason!" She says smirking. "Oh..." I say blushing . "Y-You did?.." "Of course. " She starts. "Your lookalike made boy charm appear on the rankings board. Now everyone knows." We continue our conversation until that controlling something wants me to say I'm hungry again. I sigh. "Your gonna have to leave soon." I tell Jailia. "Understandable." She says and leaves . My lookalike comes back and gives me my food. She then leaves. Sometimes I wonder when we'll be able to have our own lives. When we'll make our own choices. Maybe one day, maybe never. I look out my window at the docks. I would give anything to put everyone on one big boat, and we'll float until we find a place to be free. I sigh and get more and more lost in my thoughts.


	3. Sick and Tired

It's been months. things aren't the same. My lookalike doesn't visit us as much. But, today, she decided to. "I'm hungry!" I say. My look alike presses the present button, and goes to the store. I sigh as I wait for her to get back. I look out of my window and see my ex with his new wife. My look alike actually thinks I've gotten over him. It takes more than a few music boxes and a few baths to make me happy. I've tried so hard to pretend. But now it's getting to me. I hear her get back and quickly pretend to walk around my apartment. I hear her click mine and give me food. Steak isn't really what I wanted, but I have to take it. Ah, now the console tells me to pretend to hate it. I dramatically pretend to throw up the food. She looks angry. It's not my fault that I have to do this. It's the creators ' fault. When she leaves and goes to my ex's house with his wife, I start crying. I couldn't take it anymore and I wasn't. I'm sick of being what I'm not.

I'm in our home by myself. Doesn't Nia's lookalike know? We hate each other. We just looked like the perfect couple on the love meter. Me and Nia were the best of friends. Now that I married her ex, we don't talk anymore. We want to, it's just, Nia's lookalike wants things to be her way. She wants her look alike and me to be distant here, while they have slumber parties and talk in real life. Real life. I wonder what it is like. A place where everyone dies in their own time. A place where family and friends you know aren't like people you've never seen before. But, the closest I'll ever get to that is asking questions. I'm just sitting on the couch. Thinking those things, but not showing the pain that I'm going through. Because Lord knows the creators wouldn't ever tolerate that. She sees I have nothing to say, and leaves to see my husband. I start crying. I wish our, so called 'lives' weren't like this.

I'm in my apartment alone. I walk around and think. Nia's lookalike doesn't understand our lives. She thinks we are little toys she can play with. But that's how the game was made. You can control other's lives. Controlling others. Hmmph. I've been doing that ever since I was made. I was 'the ladies' man'. I broke somebody's heart. I actually was starting to like Nia. Until her lookalike took control. Made us break up. She was choosing options like, ' Whatever ', or, ' That's too bad'. You get what I mean. I'm a douche bag in reality. I physically and mentally abuse Jailia's look alike. But does Nia's lookalike know that? Ha! Don't make me laugh. She probably wouldn't even care about the poor bitch. She goes to my apartment. The show must go on though! I think.

I'm sitting my apartment with some friends. It's been awhile since Jailia's look alike and Mason's look alike 's wedding. Everyone seemed happy, but everyone knew the truth. This was fake. Everything was fake. Their whole existing play was fake. It was only a matter of time before Nia's lookalike would delete our island. Huh. I actually don't want her to delete us. To delete everything. Even though our roles we play are way more than exhausting, I don't want to know what happens after deletion. I bet in real life, in reality, everyone could live in piece. All of us here would re-unite as family or really close friends. That would be wonder-. Just then, Nia's lookalike clicks on my apartment. -ful. I get up, my 'friends' leave, and I say, "What's up?" she gives me a ton of new stuff I don't want . Just so I can be in a singing group. A group of people I don't like. Singing a song I'm not into. She then leaves I walk around the apartment alone. Is she happy? Now my company is with other company. I sigh. I wonder what the real Ivory is doing.


	4. The end

I sit in my apartment one night. I hope to see my lookalike again, but I know she won't come back anytime soon. I hear a hard pounding on my door. There are the frantic voices of my best friends and my sweetheart. I open the door and my friend Jailia puts her hands on my shoulders. She grabs hold of them tightly. "My baby! My baby girl! She's gone!" She says, tears streaming down her face. Her and Mason had a baby named Celeste. She was hated by her father, but me and her mother. Ha. Words couldn't explain how much we loved her. But now, I was hearing she was gone. "What happened?!" I ask her " One moment, I left the house to get something from my apartment, then I come back. The house was gone! With my baby and Mason in it! I can't lose my child! I can't! " She screams falling to her knees. Ivory and Rosie come to comfort her. "And it's not just them, but everyone else!" Ivory says . "Yeah! Savannah and Niko..." Rosie says. Those two were Rosie's best friends . Mine too. "What is going on?!" I say. "It must be your lookalike." Blake, my sweetheart says. "You must talk to her soon. " He gives me a hug. "If we disappear like the others..just know that we loved you. And we always will. " They all leave as my lookalike comes to my apartment. I ask her about the other Miis, but she just smiles faintly. She then leaves. I know where she is going. I run out of my apartment to get my friends. We run out of the building and head towards the docks. There is a small boat. We hope in and row away.

Jailia by my sweetheart's side. She is still crying looking at the island. After a while of rowing, we see the island vanish into nothingness. Jailia cries even harder than before. Ivory cries too. Even I, start to cry. Our island. Gone. Ivory had told me once, she didn't want the island to be deleted. Even though we lived bad lives there. I hug her as we cry and I keep rowing. After rowing another few hours, everyone but me and Jailia are asleep. She looks at me stoned faced. "Will we ever find that island that you always talked about? The one where we choose what we want? " She asks me. "Maybe..get some sleep." I say rubbing her head. I sit back and stop rowing. My arms are very tired . And me myself was exhausted. I try to sleep until I hear something happening behind me. It wakes everyone else up too. I look behind me to see a huge wave coming towards us. I scream and try to row away, but I am too late. The boat sinks as me and my friends try to swim up to the surface. I then remember how Ivory can't swim. I look to see Ivory sinking with the boat. I try to grab her hand, but the water pulls me up to the surface. I try and try again to get Ivory, but I can't. I look around, searching for my other friends to help me, but they either floated away, or..had the same fate as Ivory. I yell out their names until my vocal cords can't take it anymore. I cry hard. I lost everything and everyone in one day! I feel myself grow weak and sink into the water. I was also about to loose myself. I wanted to swim but I was too tired. What did it matter anyway? I would never ever find that island. I would never see my friends again. My life would only get worse. I let the air leave my body. Darkness is closing in. I close my eyes and let death take me.


End file.
